culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls
}} | starring = | music = Robert Folk | cinematography = Donald E. Thorin | editing = Malcolm Campbell | studio = Morgan Creek Productions | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $212.4 million }} Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (also known as Ace Ventura 2 or Ace Ventura 2: When Nature Calls) is a 1995 American comedy film and the sequel to the 1994 American film Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Jim Carrey reprises his role as the title character Ace Ventura, a detective who specializes in retrieval of tame and captive animals. Ian McNeice, Simon Callow, and Sophie Okonedo co-star. Tommy Davidson, who co-starred with Carrey on the show In Living Color, makes a cameo appearance in the film. The film was written and directed by Steve Oedekerk, who had also collaborated in the production of the first film. It was followed by a direct-to-video sequel, Ace Ventura Jr.: Pet Detective, in 2009. Plot In the Himalayas, a failed rescue mission results in a raccoon falling to its death (a parody of Cliffhanger). Ace Ventura then undergoes an emotional breakdown and joins a Tibetan monastery. Once he has recovered, he is approached by Fulton Greenwall, a British correspondent working for a provincial consulate in the fictional African country of Nibia. Because Ace's presence is troublesome to the monastery, the Grand Abbot gives Ace excuses to justify his departure, and sends him with Greenwall. Thereafter, Greenwall asks Ventura to find the white bat 'Shikaka', a sacred animal of the Wachati tribe, which disappeared shortly after being offered as dowry of the Wachati Princess, who is set to wed the Wachootoo Prince to form armistice between the two people. Accompanied by his capuchin monkey, Spike, Ace travels to Africa to search for the missing bat. After arriving in Nibia and meeting with consul Vincent Cadby, Ace begins investigating his case, but must overcome his intense fear of bats in order to succeed. He travels to the Wachati tribal village, where he learns that if the bat is not returned in time, the Wachootoo will declare war on the Wachati tribe. Thereafter much of Ace's activity involves eliminating obvious suspects—animal traders, poachers, and a Safari park owner among others—and enduring the growing escalations of threat between the Wachati and the Wachootoo. This proves difficult, and is made more so by other incidents including attempts to kill him, a series of exhausting tasks set by the Wachootoo, and the Wachati princess' attempts to seduce him. Confused by the case, Ace consults the Grand Abbot via astral projection. Advised by the Abbot, Ace deduces that Vincent Cadby has taken the bat and hired Ace to divert suspicion from himself, having planned to let the tribes destroy each other so that he can then take possession of the numerous bat caves containing guano to sell as fertilizer worth billions. When Ace confronts Cadby with this knowledge, Ace learns he was hired as Cadby's alibi, and he is arrested by tribal security chief, Hitu. Shortly after, Ace calls an elephant to escape, and summons herds of jungle animals to destroy Cadby's house. Cadby then tries to shoot Ace, but is defeated by Greenwall who punches him in the face. Cadby escapes with the bat in a car, but Ace follows him in a monster truck. In pursuit, Ace destroys Cadby's car, leaving the bat cage lodged in a tree. Ace, despite his chronic chiroptophobia, bravely yet dramatically returns the bat just as the tribes are charging on a field to fight until they notice the bat and kneel before it; and Cadby, watching nearby, is discovered by the Wachati prince, Ouda, and pursued by both tribes, later to be raped by an amorous silverback gorilla (the rape is mostly left to the viewers' imagination; they see the palm trees shaking in sympathy, but nothing else) The Princess is married to the Prince, who Ace had to fight as one of the Wachootoo tribal challenges. Moments later, it is discovered that the young bride is no longer a virgin, apparently on Ace's account. Both tribes then viciously chase after Ace, concluding the movie. Cast * Jim Carrey as Ace Ventura * Ian McNeice as Fulton Greenwall * Simon Callow as Vincent Cadby * Maynard Eziashi as Ouda * Bob Gunton as Burton Quinn * Damon Standifer as the Wachati Chief * Sophie Okonedo as the Wachati Princess * Arsenio 'Sonny' Trinidad as Ashram Monk * Danny D. Daniels as Wachootoo Shaman * Andrew Steel as Mick Katie * Bruce Spence as Gahjii * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Hitu * Tommy Davidson as the Tiny Warrior/Wachootoo Prince * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Production Filming began under Tom DeCerchio, who later directed Celtic Pride (1996). In April 1995, Carrey had DeCerchio replaced with Steve Oedekerk, who had worked on the film's predecessor as a script consultant but had no previous experience with directing feature films. Carrey chose Oedekerk as he wanted a director who would allow him creative control, which included improvising and changing scenes during filming. In June 1995, scenes were shot in South Carolina. The following month, filming took place near San Antonio, Texas. Part of the film was also shot in British Columbia, Canada. The film was shot in Super 35. Carrey was paid $10 million for his role. Release Box office The film grossed $37,804,076 during its opening weekend, taking the #1 spot. In the U.S. and Canada, the film grossed $108.3 million, and in other territories, it grossed $104 million. The worldwide gross was $212.3 million. Against its $30 million budget, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls was a major financial success. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film gained a 33% based on 24 reviews, with an average rating of 4/10, and the consensus reading: "Nature Calls in this Ace Ventura sequel, and it's answered by the law of diminishing returns." On Metacritic, the film received a 45 out of 100 based on 17 reviews. But just like the first film, the sequel has gained a positive response from the public. Accolades 1996 ASCAP Award * Top Box Office Films – Robert Folk (Won) 1996 American Comedy Award * Funniest Actor in a Motion Picture (Leading Role) – Jim Carrey (Nominated) 1996 Kid's Choice Awards * Favorite Movie – (Won) * Favorite Movie Actor – Jim Carrey (Won) 1996 MTV Movie Awards * Best Male Performance – Jim Carrey (Won) * Best Comedic Performance – Jim Carrey (Won) * Best Kiss – Jim Carrey and Sophie Okonedo (Nominated) 1996 Razzie Awards * Worst Remake or Sequel – James G. Robinson (Nominated) ' 1996 Stinkers Bad Movie Awards' * Worst Picture – James G. Robinson (Nominated) * Worst Actor – Jim Carrey (Nominated) * Most Painfully Unfunny Comedy – James G. Robinson (Won) * Worst Sequel – James G. Robinson (Won) * The Sequel Nobody Was Clamoring For – James G. Robinson (Nominated) References External links * * * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls exclusive clip and still licensing at Visual Icon * * Category:1995 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Morgan Creek Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American sequel films Category:Films shot in South Carolina Category:Films shot in San Antonio Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films set in a fictional African country Category:Films directed by Steve Oedekerk When Nature Calls